Les Sentiers de la Perdition
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: La première chose que l'âme-sœur de Dean lui diras sera "Je suis celui qui t'a saisi et sauvé de la perdition", ce qui est assez bizarre. Et Dean a un mauvais ressentiment sur ce que pourrait être cette perdition ; il n'est pas sûr de vouloir savoir. [UA Soulmate] [Appel aux lecteurs à la fin du premier chapitre - j'ai besoin de vous pour un projet !]
1. Chapter 1

**Les Sentiers de la Perdition**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Eric Kripke. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour !

Deuxième fic Supernatural, et encore une Soulmate ! Que voulez-vous, je suis accro ^^ Mais je peux vous dire que ça a été une autre paire de manche, et il a fini par être beaucoup plus long que prévu.

Le titre est celui d'un film apparemment, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu.

J'espère que cela vous plaira :D

Merci à N'Evoli pour sa correction :)

Enjoy !

* * *

« Je me demande comment elle sera. »

Dean leva les yeux de son Colt démonté qui était étalé sur la couverture en face de lui vers son frère. Celui-ci regardait rêveusement sa Phrase d'Âme, allongé sur l'autre lit.

« Tu le sauras quand tu la verras. » dit-il d'un ton bourru, retournant promptement au nettoyage de son arme.

Il n'était pas comme Sam, pensant sans cesse à son âme-sœur, s'imaginant comment sera sa vie avec elle, comment elle serait. Dean était pragmatique ; peu importe ce qu'il imaginait maintenant, il ne pourrait le découvrir que le jour où il la rencontrerait. Inutile de perdre du temps à fantasmer avant.

Et il était aussi plus réaliste que son frère : avec leur mode de vie dissolu et nomade, avoir une relation durable était compliqué. Cela n'allait pas magiquement marcher parce que la personne serait prétendument « la personne faite pour vous » juste à cause d'une phrase sur la peau.

« Tu ne te poses jamais la question ? continua l'adolescent de quatorze ans en se redressant, curieux.

\- Je ne me casse pas la tête sur des choses que je ne peux pas contrôler. »

Les lèvres de Sam tombèrent un peu, et il caressa inconsciemment son tatouage.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle sera belle, continua-t-il quand même. Et drôle.

\- Et intelligente, elle va te cerner tout de suite après tout ! » se moqua Dean.

La phrase de Sam disait en effet « _C'était en 1958, idiot._ » **(1)** Dean aimait déjà sa future belle-sœur (ou beau-frère).

« D'ailleurs, qui te dit que ce sera une fille ? Peut-être que ce sera un garçon et que votre relation sera platonique. Ça arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le croit. »

C'était quelque chose que l'on mentionnait peu, mais les âme-sœurs pouvaient effectivement être platonique, que la personne soit du genre par lequel on était attiré ou non. Après tout, la définition d'une âme-sœur était que cette personne était la plus importante de notre vie, cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était la seule personne avec qui on pouvait être heureux. Cela pouvait même arriver dans la même famille. D'ailleurs, les mariages entre personnes n'étant pas âme-sœurs étaient courants, et le taux de divorce de ces couples n'était pas plus élevé que celui des couples d'âme-sœurs (qui là aussi était souvent passé sous silence, dans leur société qui idéalisait ce lien). **(2)**

« Ça ne me dérangerait pas, répondit Sam. Je sais que je vais l'aimer. »

Dean eut un reniflement de dérision.

« Cela ne te rassure pas, toi ? De savoir que d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu ne seras jamais seul ? »

Dean pensa à sa propre phrase d'âme. La première chose que son âme-sœur lui dirait, ce serai « _Je suis celui qui t'a saisi et sauvé de la perdition. »_ **(3)**. Dean ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela voulait dire. Est-ce que le mot « perdition » était une métaphore pour quelque chose comme une dépression, dont son âme-sœur le sortirait ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Et Dean avait un mauvais pressentiment sur ce que cette « perdition » était vraiment. Dans tous les cas, Dean n'avait pas vraiment envie de le découvrir, même si cela signifiait ne pas rencontrer son âme-sœur.

« Je le sais déjà, dit-il finalement. Je t'ai, toi. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »

 **oOo**

Le sujet de son âme-sœur et de sa perdition ne revint pas beaucoup à l'esprit de Dean durant les années suivantes.

Il y eut d'abord le départ de Sam pour l'université, qui lui mit un gros coup au moral. Ce n'était pas à cause de son départ (Sam l'avait mis au courant de ses projets de vie l'année d'avant et Dean l'avait encouragé, heureux que son frère puisse sortir de la vie de chasseur **(4)** ) mais parce que Sam n'avait rien dit à leur père et l'avait mis devant le fait accompli deux jours avant son départ, ce qui provoqua une énorme dispute entre les deux qui prit fin quand Sam claqua la porte sans un regard en arrière. Dean resta seul avec son père et même s'il l'aimait, ce n'était plus pareil. Son petit frère lui manquait énormément.

Ensuite, il y eut la mort de l'âme-sœur de Sam, Jessica. Dean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser pour cela ; il avait l'impression que c'était de sa faute. Il n'avait jamais voulu ramener Sam dans la vie de chasseur. S'il l'avait fait, c'était déjà parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour son père, mais surtout parce qu'il voulait revoir son frère. Et il avait aussi eu l'espoir que, lorsqu'ils auraient retrouvé leur père, Sam et lui pourraient se réconcilier, qu'ils puissent redevenir une famille. Ce devait seulement être une dernière chasse…

Mais Jessica était morte et Sam avait recommencé à chasser avec lui, cherchant vengeance. Puis leur père était mort à son tour (encore une mort dont il se sentait coupable) et Dean ne voulait plus que Sam le quitte lui aussi, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas la vie dont son frère rêvait. Même si c'était ce qu'il avait voulu pour Sam quelques années plus tôt.

Sam était resté et Sam était mort. Dean n'avait pas hésité une seconde à faire un marché avec un démon pour le ramener.

Maintenant, Dean n'avait plus qu'une année à vivre.

Ce fut à ce moment-là, quand sa vie eu sa date de péremption fixée avec un aller simple pour l'enfer au bout du chemin, que Dean repensa à son âme-sœur qui était quelque part sur terre, peut-être en train de l'attendre.

 _Fai_ _tes_ _que je ne la rencontre pas avant de mourir_ , pria-t-il alors.

Car ce serait juste cruel de pouvoir la connaître mais de ne pas pouvoir construire de relation avec elle, sachant qu'il mourrait peu après. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait éviter la rencontre : il ne connaissait pas la première chose qu'il dirait à son âme-sœur, donc il ne pouvait pas éviter de le faire volontairement. Mais s'il mourrait avant, alors la phrase de son âme-sœur disparaîtrait, puisqu'elle prédisait un futur qui n'existerait plus. Elle serait sans doute malheureuse, mais elle pourrait refaire sa vie. C'était tout ce que Dean pouvait lui souhaiter.

 **oOo**

Quand Dean revint à la vie quatre mois plus tard, il remarqua vaguement que sa phrase d'âme était toujours là, ce qui était étrange. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas, ayant des choses plus importantes auxquelles penser.

Par exemple, _comment_ il était revenu.

Il retrouva Bobby, puis Sam, décidé à savoir ce que son petit frère avait fait pour le ressusciter. Mais Sam n'avait rien fait. Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient aux possibilités chez Bobby (pour l'instant leur meilleure théorie était qu'il avait été sorti de l'enfer par un démon très puissant, rien de très réjouissant donc), Sam s'exclama :

« Et ton âme-sœur ?

\- Quoi, mon âme-sœur ? demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le rapport avec ce qui les préoccupait.

\- Peut-être que c'est elle qui t'a sorti de l'enfer ! Ta phrase d'Âme ne dit pas qu'elle te sauve de la perdition ? »

Dean réfléchit un instant. C'était effectivement une possibilité. Il grimaça mentalement. Il savait bien que cette histoire de perdition ne pouvait rien être de bon ! Il remercia son âme-sœur d'avoir au moins dit « sauvé de la perdition » et pas « sauvé de l'enfer ». S'il avait été une personne normale ignorant tout du surnaturel, alors ce n'aurait pas été un problème : il aurait simplement pensé que c'était une métaphore par exemple. Mais ayant été élevé par un chasseur et sachant depuis qu'il était jeune que l'enfer était très réel, vivre en sachant qu'il y finirait à sa mort (même s'il en serait « sauvé » plus tard)… Il ne voulait même pas l'imaginer.

Revenant au sujet de conversation, il pointa la faille de cette théorie :

« Cela voudrait dire que mon âme-sœur est quelque chose de surnaturel, et ce n'est pas possible.

\- En fait, cela pourrait l'être, nuança cependant Bobby. Les loup-garous, vampires et autre, tous ceux qui étaient au départ humains, ont une Phrase d'Âme et donc une âme-sœur. Et il est tout à fait possible qu'ils la rencontrent après leur transformation. Mais aucun n'est assez puissant pour te faire sortir de l'enfer.

\- Mon âme-sœur pourrait être un démon ?

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelque chose comme cela. Ils étaient humains avant, mais ils sont morts avant d'être transformés. Et ils ne sont plus matériels, ils n'ont plus de corps, donc ils ne peuvent pas avoir de tatouage. Et la phrase d'âme de ceux qu'ils possèdent ne change pas. Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne piste.

\- Donc selon toi, je dois passer par une autre perdition ? demanda Dean sarcastiquement.

\- Eh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, se défendit Bobby. Je n'y suis pour rien. »

Dean grommela un peu, juste pour la forme. En vérité, il était heureux que son âme-sœur ne soit pas un puissant démon, ou quoi que ce soit de surnaturel.

 **oOo**

Le silence était lourd dans l'Impala après leur visite chez Pamela et leur tentative de communiquer avec l'entité l'ayant sorti de l'enfer, qui avait pris fin quand les yeux de la médium avaient été littéralement brulés. Ils avaient réussi à obtenir un nom, Castiel, mais cela ne les avançait pas beaucoup.

Du coin de l'œil, Dean vit soudain un petit sourire soulever les coins des lèvres de son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien. Juste, Castiel est un nom masculin.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors ton âme-sœur est un homme. »

Sam avait un grand sourire moqueur maintenant.

« Ce n'est pas mon âme-sœur, protesta vivement Dean.

\- Ça pourrait, insista Sam.

\- Je ne suis pas gay !

\- Oh, Dean, dit Sam comme s'il se retenait de rire. N'as-tu jamais entendu parler de la bisexualité ? »

Le plus vieux grogna juste.

« Honnêtement, j'ai toujours soupçonné quelque chose. »

Pour seul réponse, Dean alluma la radio et monta le son, faisant bien comprendre que cette conversation était finie.

Ce Castiel n'était pas son âme-sœur. C'était juste impossible.

* * *

 **(1)** Aucune idée de quoi elle parle ^^ Dans ma tête, elle intervient juste dans une conversation après que Sam a dit quelque chose de faux. Du peu qu'on voit d'elle, Jess a l'air d'avoir du caractère, et je pense que c'est une bonne entrée en matière pour elle (et je n'avais pas tellement d'idée pour la phrase de Sam, aussi).

 **(2)** Tous ces faits sont valables pour toutes les UA Soulmates que j'ai déjà écrits et que j'écrirai (je le précise ici parce je n'arrive pas toujours à le caser dans mes autres textes !)

 **(3)** C'est la traduction de Netflix, j'ai juste changé le mot « agrippé » par « saisi » car je trouve que cela sonne mieux (c'est « gripped » dans la réplique en anglais, qui peut se traduire par les deux). Je suis allé voir la VF (j'espère que vous appréciez mon sacrifice !) mais elle diffère un peu trop de la VO à mon goût.  
Aussi, Cas est doublé par celui qui double Richard Castle. Horrible.  
(Il n'est pas un doubleur mauvais ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre bien sûr. Juste, sa voix ne va pas très bien à Cas. Et la voix de Misha… OMG).

 **(4)** Petit head-canon personnel ! Parce que je n'aime vraiment pas l'idée que Sam n'ait rien dit à Dean non plus. Je trouve que ça ne colle pas avec leur relation : même s'ils se cachent beaucoup de choses au fil des saisons, je ne vois pas pourquoi Sam lui cacherait son départ, ou pourquoi Dean serait contre.

* * *

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début en review.

Et maintenant, **j'ai besoin de vous !**

Comme l'année dernière, je vais faire un calendrier de l'avent composé d'OS inspirés de fan'arts. Et c'est vous qui allez me les envoyer ! Le principe est que je vais écrire un OS à partir de l'image que vous allez m'envoyer, et je posterai le résultat chaque jour pendant le mois de décembre :).

 **Pour participer, c'est très simple :**

 **\- Vous choisissez sur Internet des fan'arts que vous aimez bien, maximum deux par personne.** Relevez bien le nom des dessinateurs quand c'est possible, pour que je puisse les créditer.

 _Les fandoms acceptés sont :_

\- Sherlock (films et série)  
\- Avengers (tous les films)  
\- X-men  
\- Supernatural  
\- Star Trek (les trois films du reboot)  
\- Flash  
\- Arrow

 **Tous les crossovers** (notamment entre Flash et Arrow puisqu'ils se passent dans le même univers et se croisent dans certains épisodes) entre ces fandoms sont acceptés.

Vous pouvez toujours tenter de m'envoyer un fanart qui porte sur d'autres fandoms que ceux-là, peut-être que je les connaîtrai et que j'aurai des idées. Mais dans ce cas-là, envoyez aussi un deuxième fan'art sur un des fandom ci-dessus pour être sûr que je traiterai au moins un de vos fan'arts. Même chose pour les crossovers entre un de ces fandoms et un fandom qui n'est pas dans cette liste, car il n'est pas sûr que je connaisse l'autre œuvre.

 **\- Vous m'envoyez ensuite le lien de ces fan'arts, ainsi que le nom de la personne qui l'a dessiné, via l'un de ces trois moyens :**

\- par MP ( **et PAS par review** ). Pensez bien à mettre autant d'espace que possible dans le lien pour que le site ne le censure pas.  
\- Par MP sur ma page Facebook d'auteur (lien dans ma bio).  
\- Par mail (vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer le fanart en pièce jointe dans ce cas-là) sur une adresse mail que j'ai créée spécialement pour l'occasion : **calendrier . louisana (arobase) laposte . net** (en enlevant les espaces et en mettant l'arobase bien sûr).

(Cette adresse sera supprimée à la date limite d'envoi des fanarts, pas la peine d'essayer de l'utiliser après ça.)

 **\- Vous pouvez, si vous le voulez, rajouter une contrainte avec le fan'art parmi ces trois-là :**

Une situation ou un lieu spécifique **OU** trois mots imposés **OU** une tirade ou un dialogue de maximum trois répliques que je dois mettre dans le texte.

(Si vous me proposez plusieurs fan'arts, alors vous pouvez mettre une contrainte différente par fan'art. Exemple : « pour le fan'art 1, ma contrainte est que cela se passe dans un bar, pour le fan'art 2, ma contrainte est que tu dois mettre dans ton texte ces trois mots… »)

 **\- Tout cela avant le** **1ER NOVEMBRE** **.**

J'espère que vous serez nombreux à participer, et je m'engage à écrire au moins un OS par personne ! Si jamais il y a plus de 24 personnes qui me proposent des fan'arts, alors je sortirai ceux en plus dans des OS à part. Tout le monde aura droit à un OS :)

 **Si jamais vous voulez dessiner un fan'art spécialement pour l'occasion** , vous en avez le droit et j'en serais très honorée :) Dans ce cas-là, signalez-le-moi avant le 1er novembre pour que je le sache, et envoyez-le-moi quand ce sera fini ! Si possible avant le premier décembre, pour des raisons évidentes ^^.

A vos claviers donc !


	2. Chapter 2

**Les Sentiers de la Perdition**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Eric Kripke. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Enjoy !

* * *

Castiel était bel et bien son âme-sœur.

Oh, et c'était un ange, aussi. Dean supposait que c'était mieux qu'un démon.

« Donc… quoi, maintenant ? murmura Sam dans l'obscurité de la chambre de motel, après que Dean lui eut tout raconté.

\- Rien, répondit Dean en prenant une gorgée de son verre de scotch – le troisième ce soir-là. On continue à chasser, en attendant des nouvelles de cette soi-disant Mission de Dieu.

\- Et avec Castiel ? Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Rien, répéta Dean.

\- Mais c'est ton âme-sœur. Tu ne vas même pas discuter avec lui ? Il n'a rien dit quand tu as prononcé ta Phrase ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, il a pris possession d'un vaisseau. Je suppose que dans son état naturel il doit être l'opposé des démons, donc une fumée ou une lumière blanche. Il n'a pas de corps physique, ergo il n'a pas de Phrase d'Âme. Il n'a donc pas réagi quand je lui ai parlé pour la première fois. »

Dean passa sous silence que lui non plus n'avait pas très bien réagi. Il avait été tellement surpris qu'il s'était rabattu par réflexe sur l'ironie. Puis, il l'avait poignardé avec un couteau anti-démon. Cela aurait pu effectivement mieux se passer.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire alors ?

\- Je pense que cela veut dire qu'il est mon âme-sœur, mais que je ne suis pas la sienne. »

C'était la seule conclusion qui faisait sens pour Dean en tout cas.

« C'est pour le mieux finalement, conclut Dean. On est des chasseurs, les âme-sœurs ne sont pas pour nous. Au moins ainsi, personne n'est déçu. »

Dean n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour voir le regard sceptique de Sam, il savait que son frère ne le croyait pas. Mais Dean savait que c'était vrai : il était réellement soulagé de la tournure des évènements. Son âme-sœur était un ange, et alors ? Il allait sûrement à peine le voir. Castiel était immortel, la vie insignifiante de Dean ne devait pas vraiment l'intéresser. Et Dean n'était pas gay, alors ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait plus qu'une relation polie avec lui. Ils allaient collaborer quelques temps, puis Castiel retournerait au paradis.

Et ce serait tout.

 **oOo**

C'était une bonne décision. Une excellente décision, même. Ce fut probablement pour cela que rien ne se passa comme Dean l'avait prévu. A croire que, là-haut, quelqu'un en voulait à Dean (et peut-être que c'était vraiment le cas, puisque maintenant il savait que Dieu existait).

Les anges se révélèrent être des crétins, ce qui n'était pas tellement une surprise. Mais Castiel n'était pas comme eux. Plus Dean apprenait à le connaître, plus il s'attachait à lui. Il s'attachait à ses yeux bleus, à son ridicule trench-coat, à son manque de second degré.

Et Castiel était de plus en plus présent dans leur vie. Dean commençait à lui faire confiance, malgré ce que lui criait son bon sens. Il n'était pas amoureux, bien sûr que non – ça, ce serait vraiment stupide ! – mais il le considérait comme un allié, comme un ami.

Ce fut sans doute pour toute ces raisons qu'il demanda à Anna, peu avant qu'ils aillent chercher sa grâce, si les anges avaient des Phrases d'Âme.

« Non. » fut la réponse simple de la rouquine. Elle le regarda dans les yeux en le disant, semblant lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. « Je suis désolée, Dean. »

Elle savait, bien sûr. Dean se demanda s'il était vraiment à ce point transparent. Heureusement, le seul dont il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il soit au courant ne le comprendrait pas même si Dean se baladait avec un T-Shirt sur lequel était écrit « Castiel est mon âme-sœur. »

La seconde fois que Dean demanda à propos d'une potentielle phrase d'âme que posséderait l'ange, ce fut lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent le vaisseau dépossédé de Castiel, Jimmy Novak.

Dean sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas Castiel en face de lui : l'homme avait les yeux marron et non du bleu surnaturel de la grâce s'y reflétant, comme c'était le cas quand Castiel occupait ce corps **(1)**.

Ils mirent un moment à convaincre Jimmy qu'il ne pouvait pas aller voir sa famille. Il ne semblait pas encore avoir compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais les revoir, et Dean avait préféré ne pas l'accabler pour l'instant. Ils allaient passer la nuit au motel avant de trouver quoi faire, et comment mettre l'ancien vaisseau de Castiel en sécurité. Jimmy avait demandé à prendre l'air et Dean l'avait accompagné, ne pouvant prendre le risque de le perdre de vue. Profitant de l'occasion, Dean décida de poser quelques questions.

« Vous n'avez vraiment aucun souvenir ?

\- Rien, confirma le brun. Quelques sensations floues, mais c'est tout.

\- Celles de Castiel ? Vous pouviez sentir… Ses émotions ?

\- Vous pensez vraiment que ces emplumés ressentent quelque chose ? demanda Jimmy avec dérision.

\- La majorité sont des cons sans cœur, accorda facilement Dean. Mais Castiel ressent du doute. Et je sais que certains sont différents, rajouta le chasseur en se rappelant d'Anna.

\- Si vous le dîtes. Mais la réponse est non, je ne sais pas ce que Castiel ressentait. J'étais juste… sur la banquette arrière de mon corps, faute de meilleure métaphore. Je ne voyais rien. »

Le silence revint entre les deux et Dean tendit une bière à l'autre homme, qui prit une gorgée.

« Et votre Phrase ? Est-elle toujours là ? »

L'homme en trench sembla surpris, mais souleva la manche de son manteau pour montrer le tatouage présent sur son avant-bras. La faible lumière du lampadaire au-dessus d'eux ne permit pas à Dean de la lire, mais il vit tout de suite qu'elle était trop longue pour que cette phrase soit « Qui es-tu ? ».

Dean se força à ne pas laisser paraître sa déception.

« Pourquoi aurait-elle changé ? Vous aviez l'air de vous y attendre.

\- Pour rien, balaya Dean en avalant une grande lampée de bière. Rien du tout. »

 **oOo**

Les années qui suivirent furent chargées, et complètement folles. Les situations de fin du monde devinrent la norme. Parfois – souvent – Dean regrettait le temps où la chasse était simple, où il y avait juste un monstre à tuer et une solution simple pour le faire. Quand c'était juste son père, Sam et lui, sans démons ou anges.

Quand son âme-sœur n'était rien de plus qu'un vague fantasme, au lieu d'un ange aux yeux trop bleus qui le rendait chèvre mais lui manquait énormément lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

Castiel mourut pour la première fois lorsqu'il essaya de retenir l'archange qui protégeait Chuck, pour faire gagner du temps à Dean et lui permettre de rattraper Sam afin de l'empêcher de libérer Lucifer. Dean ne fut mis au courant de cela que bien plus tard, quand Castiel était déjà revenu à la vie. Cette mort le marqua donc peu, et il pria simplement pour que cela ne se reproduise jamais. Cas était immortel, après tout. Il était censé ne pas mourir.

La deuxième fois que Castiel mourut, ce fut au cimetière où Sam renvoya Lucifer dans sa cage, en emmenant Michael au passage. Là aussi, Dean ne l'intégra pas réellement, il était trop focalisé sur son frère. Surtout que Cas revint, encore une fois, assez vite parmi les vivants.

Ensuite, Castiel le quitta. Et ce fut probablement pire, car il le quitta volontairement cette fois.

Bien sûr, Dean se doutait que l'ange ne resterait pas toujours avec lui. Il était un ange immortel, la vie d'un humain comme Dean n'était qu'une goutte d'eau insignifiante dans sa longue existence. Mais Dean avait espéré que Cas serait là plus longtemps. Il avait trahi le ciel et ses frères pour eux, cela signifiait quelque chose, non ? Mais Cas s'envola sur une phrase philosophique peu après la fermeture de la cage, le laissant seul sur la route. Sans son frère. Sans qu'il n'ait même pu lui dire au revoir.

Alors Dean respecta la dernière volonté de Sam et alla voir Lisa – ne tenant donc pas compte de la première demande de son frère, qui était de parler à Castiel et d'essayer de régler les choses entre eux. Mais Castiel était parti avant que Dean ne puisse le faire. Du moins, ce fut ce dont il essaya de se convaincre. Il aimait Lisa, il aimait Ben et même s'il manquait le frisson de la chasse, la vie n'était pas mauvaise avec eux. Mais Sam lui manquait, et Cas aussi. De plus, le fait que Lisa et lui ne soient pas âme-sœur se tenait entre eux, bien qu'ils n'en parlent jamais. Le fait qu'il n'était pas le père de Ben aussi : ils s'entendaient bien, mais Lisa ne le laissait jamais s'impliquer vraiment dans son éducation. Peut-être savait-elle que Dean ne resterait pas, et ne voulait pas que Ben perde un nouveau père.

Comme d'habitude, elle avait raison.

 **oOo**

Castiel mourut une troisième fois (trois de trop, selon l'avis de Dean) un an plus tard, de façon beaucoup plus permanente, tué par les Léviathans qu'il avait libérés du purgatoire. La seule chose que Dean put récupérer fut son trench-coat.

Il n'en parla pas avec Sam, et essaya de faire comme si cela ne le touchait pas – sa stratégie habituelle face à quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer. Mais tard dans la nuit, quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir et qu'il se relevait pour aller chercher le manteau et le ramenait dans le lit avec lui, il était beaucoup plus difficile de faire semblant.

Ce fut pendant une de ces nuits que Dean dut faire face à la réalité, et mettre un mot sur ses sentiments. Malgré tout son bon sens et sa conviction d'être hétérosexuel (désormais remise en question), et même en sachant qu'il allait finir avec le cœur brisé car Castiel ne lui rendrait jamais ses sentiments, il était tombé amoureux de l'ange.

Merde.

 **oOo**

Cas revint à la vie (Dean avait envie de dire « bien sûr » et de passer à autre chose, mais la vérité était qu'il était tellement soulagé et heureux qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser, peu importe les conséquences) mais le chasseur ne lui avoua rien de la révélation qui l'avait frappé. D'abord parce qu'il ne voulait pas se faire rejeter, ensuite parce qu'il n'en eut pas vraiment le temps : entre le moment où Castiel retrouva la mémoire et celui où il absorba la folie de Sam provoquée par ses souvenirs de l'enfer, il n'aurait de toute façon pas eu le temps d'aborder le sujet même s'il l'avait voulu.

Puis Castiel se réveilla de son coma, et finalement les aida à vaincre Dick, ce qui l'envoya lui et Dean au purgatoire.

Même pour les Winchester, c'était un nouveau niveau de folie.

Sur place, Castiel l'abandonna. Encore une fois. Cette fois ce fut pour le protéger, mais Dean aurait aimé que l'ange arrête de faire cela. Il aurait aimé ne pas s'habituer au goût d'amertume que cela lui laissait.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de parcourir le Purgatoire de long en large pour retrouver l'ange, peu importe le danger qui y régnait. Il avait déjà vécu sans Cas, il ne voulait plus jamais vivre cela. Peu importe qu'il ne se passe rien de plus entre eux : Cas était leur famille.

Mais Dean échoua, et revint du purgatoire seul.

 **oOo**

La première chose qu'il fit fut bien sûr d'appeler et de retrouver Sam. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, ce fut de retrouver son frère en bonne compagnie (selon Sam en tout cas ; selon Dean, c'était sans doute la pire que son frère pouvait trouver).

« Dean-o ! » fut l'exclamation qui l'accueillit quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Dean, en position pour se jeter sur celui qui entrait et l'immobiliser pour le tester à l'eau bénite, se figea de surprise. Gabriel se tenait devant lui, bien vivant, et le regardait comme s'il se demandait déjà quelle blague faire pour lui souhaiter un bon retour dans le monde des vivants. Sam entra à son tour dans la pièce, contournant l'archange. Il se précipita vers Dean, et le serra dans ses bras.

Dean oublia un instant l'autre homme dans la pièce et profita de l'étreinte, serrant fort son frère en retour. Encore une fois, il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir le refaire à nouveau. Cela lui avait atrocement manqué.

Mais les réflexes acquis pendant des mois de vigilance constante au purgatoire reprirent le dessus. Il renversa le plus grand à terre et l'arrosa d'un mélange d'eau bénite et de Borax, puis lui entailla le bras avec un poignard en argent. Sam n'eut aucune réaction autre que de le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés, et une fois sûr que c'était bien son frère, Dean l'enlaça de nouveau.

« Cela fait du bien de te voir.

\- Tu m'as manqué. » répondit Sam.

Se séparant, Dean tendit le couteau à Sam pour qu'il fasse les mêmes vérifications sur lui.

« Pas la peine, c'est bien ce bon vieux El Deano. » intervint alors Gabriel, qui était resté à l'écart jusque-là.

Dean se souvint alors de sa présence, et il se referma aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui !? Il est censé être mort. » attaqua-t-il, ne regardant que Sam.

Celui-ci eut soudain l'air gêné, se passant la main sur la nuque et regardant le sol.

« Tu devrais savoir que je suis impossible à tuer, depuis le temps ! » dit Gabriel comme si c'était une réponse. Et tristement, cela l'était en soi. Dieu savait qu'ils avaient essayé de s'en débarrasser, mais Gabriel finissait toujours par revenir.

« Hum, Gabriel, pourrais-tu nous laisser discuter seul à seul ? intervint Sam en lui lançant un regard que Dean n'arriva pas à interpréter.

\- Très bien, mais j'ai une question avant, dit l'archange en devenant sérieux. Où est Castiel ? »

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce. Le cœur de Dean se serra.

« Quand nous avons tué Dick, le contrecoup nous a transporté au purgatoire. » expliqua-t-il, ne tenant pas compte de l'exclamation d'horreur que laissa échapper Sam. « Cas ne s'en est pas sorti. »

Le visage de Gabriel devint sombre. C'était la première fois que Dean le voyait avec une telle expression. Il semblait réellement affecté par la nouvelle.

« C'est donc pour cela que je n'ai pas réussi à vous localiser. Les anges ont peu de pouvoir sur le Purgatoire, même les archanges. Si j'avais su où vous étiez, j'aurais pu vous faire sortir, mais… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et personne ne rajouta rien.

« Bon, je vous laisse discuter entre frères, je suppose que vous avez beaucoup à vous dire. A toute à l'heure. »

Sur cette salutation, au lieu de s'envoler immédiatement, il se dirigea vers Sam… et l'embrassa. Puis il disparut. Dean regarda Sam, bouche-bée.

« C'était quoi ÇA ? »

Sam soupira.

« Assis-toi, dit-il en désignant le canapé, prenant place sur un fauteuil.

\- Tu sors avec lui !? rétorqua Dean en restant debout.

\- Oui Dean, je sors avec lui, dit brusquement Sam, l'air excédé. En quoi est-ce un tel problème ?

\- Il m'a tué plus d'une centaine de fois ! Comment tu peux sortir avec quelqu'un comme lui ?

\- Dit celui qui est amoureux de l'ange qui s'est pris pour Dieu et a libéré les Léviathans sur terre. »

Cela eut le mérite de faire stopper les protestations de Dean. L'air toujours furieux, il s'assit et fixa Sam, attendant des explications.

« Tu dois comprendre que je me suis retrouvé seul, Dean, commença Sam en soupirant. Toi et Cas aviez disparu, Bobby était mort… Je n'avais, pour la première fois, vraiment plus personne vers qui me tourner. J'ai un peu chassé, j'essayais de continuer ma vie, mais la vérité est que je me noyais. Puis Gabriel a surgi de nulle part, annonçant qu'il n'était pas mort finalement et qu'il s'ennuyait. Et il est resté, il m'a aidé pour les chasses, il m'a aidé à retrouver Kevin qui avait été enlevé par Crowlay. Mais il m'a surtout aidé à reprendre pied. J'ai fini par le confronter sur les véritables raisons pour lesquelles il était revenu, et nous sommes ensemble depuis.

\- Quoi, il t'a avoué qu'il t'aimait et qu'il voulait courir main dans la main avec toi dans une prairie pleine de fleurs ? se moqua Dean.

\- Il m'a dit que je lui plaisais.

\- Et s'il jouait juste avec toi, et t'abandonne quand il commencera à s'ennuyer ?

\- J'aviserai le moment venu. Pour l'instant, ce que l'on a me rend heureux, et je ne vais pas me priver de cela par peur de quelque chose qui pourrait ne pas se passer. »

Il n'ajoute pas « comme toi », mais Dean l'entendit quand même. Mais il laissa passer, méritant probablement cette pique, et reprit :

« Mais un ange, Sam ! C'est sûrement le pire choix de compagnon que l'on puisse faire.

\- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu te disais comme excuse pour ne rien tenter avec Cas ? Parce que pour moi, c'est tout le contraire. Il est déjà au courant du surnaturel donc je n'ai pas à m'efforcer de lui cacher ma double vie. Il peut m'aider lors des chasses. Enfin, il est un ange, il est donc très difficile à tuer, et très puissant : je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour lui ou le protéger. Pour des chasseurs comme nous, un ange est probablement le meilleur choix de compagnon possible. »

Dean ne put rien dire face à ses arguments, car il savait que Sam avait raison. Mais il n'allait pas l'admettre à voix haute pour autant !

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour Cas, ajouta finalement Sam. Tu es sûr que…

\- Oui. » l'interrompit Dean, implacable. Il ne voulait pas parler de cela. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il voulait retourner dans l'action et ne pas ressasser ce qui s'était passé au purgatoire.

Cela mit fin à leur conversation. Dean savait qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter la présence de Gabriel (tant qu'ils gardaient les choses sexuelles très, _très_ loin de sa vue), parce que Sam n'accepterait pas de le quitter. Il finit même par s'y habituer, et il était en quelque sorte reconnaissant envers l'Archange de rendre son frère heureux, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu pour son frère.

Mais malgré cela et malgré tous les regards de Sam et les allusions de Gabriel, quand Castiel fit l'impossible et revint du purgatoire, Dean ne fit aucun geste vers lui.

Parce que peut-être bien que les anges étaient les meilleurs compagnons possibles pour les chasseurs, mais encore fallait-il que l'ange aime l'humain. Et Dean savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

* * *

 **(1)** Petit head-canon personnel ! C'est la grâce de Castiel qui donne à Jimmy Novak des yeux bleus, car c'est la vraie couleur des yeux de l'ange. Ce n'est bien sûr pas canonique parce que Misha a vraiment les yeux bleus et il ne porte pas de lentilles quand il joue Jimmy, mais je l'aime bien.

* * *

Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi j'ai mis Gabriel, c'est pas que pour mettre du Sabriel gratuitement (bon un peu quand même ^^) mais aussi pour la conversation entre Sam et Dean sur le fait de sortir avec un ange, et de mettre Dean face à ses contradictions. Bon évidemment c'est Dean, ce n'est pas ça qui va le faire changer d'avis ! Mais je voulais écrire cette conversation.

Pour ceux qui se demandent ce que ça change dans les évènements du canon, globalement Sam n'arrête pas de chasser et donc reçoit les appels de Kevin. Ils apprennent l'existence d'un sortilège pour fermer les portes de l'enfer mais constatent que la tablette a disparue d'où Kevin l'a caché (comme dans le canon). Ils cachent Kevin. Quand Dean revient, ils vont le voir et Kevin les persuade d'aller chercher sa mère pour la libérer de la surveillance de Crowley. Et la tablette refait surface lorsque celui qui la met aux enchères de l'ep 2 saison 8 y invite Kevin pour la même raison que dans la série. A partir de là, ça se déroule de la même manière normalement (après il y a plein de détails dont je ne me souviens plus.)

Saison 9, Les anges tombent et Gab aussi. Il soigne Sam donc pas de possession par Gadreel. Ils ont du mal à trouver Castiel, mais après l'épisode de la faucheuse qui essaie de le tuer ils le ramènent au bunker, mais Dean ne le vire pas of course. Metatron trouve quand même un moyen de tuer Kevin (snif) et rallie toujours Gadreel. Gabriel n'a aucun pouvoir sur la marque et ne parvint pas à tuer Abadon sans les autres archanges, donc Dean se transforme en démon. Saison 10 et 11 pareil dans les grandes lignes.

(Mais ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus ! Il est possible que la présence de Gabriel fasse un paradoxe à certains endroits du canon mais dont je ne me souviens plus. Après c'est une fic, les paradoxes sont un peu moins importants ;) )

Sinon, Review :3 ? N'hésitez pas à me dire vos théories !


	3. Chapter 3

**Les Sentiers de la Perdition**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Eric Kripke. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Enjoy !

* * *

« Au moins, j'aurais vu un de mes enfants être en couple. »

La remarque sortie de nulle part fit presque sauter Dean de surprise. Il était seul avec Chuck – Dieu – dans la cuisine où il s'était réfugié pour échapper à Rowena, les autres faisant il ne savait quoi dans le reste du bunker. Attendant la fin, puisqu'il n'y avait plus que ça à faire. Attendant que Dieu meure.

Celui-ci était en train de boire une bière. Dean n'arrivait même plus à trouver ça bizarre. Dieu était en train de mourir, alors il pouvait bien boire de l'alcool.

« Oui, Gabriel et Sam s'aiment énormément. » dit-il distraitement.

Il ne savait pas s'ils s'étaient isolés pour profiter de leurs dernières heures, et il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas non plus penser à son propre ange, au fait qu'ils allaient bientôt se quitter (encore) sans que Dean ne lui ait jamais rien dit. Il n'allait pas le faire maintenant, il le savait. Il pouvait se trouver toute les excuses qu'il voulait, la vérité était qu'il avait juste trop peur pour le faire.

Dean avait cru qu'ils allaient y arriver, pourtant. Ils avaient Dieu, Lucifer et Gabriel à leurs côtés et avec les démons, les anges et les sorcières qu'ils avaient réussi à convaincre de se battre avec eux, Dean avait vraiment espéré qu'ils réussiraient à vaincre Amara. Mais elle était juste trop forte, et même les deux archanges n'avaient pas réussi à faire pencher la balance en leur faveur.

Au moins, Amara avait éjecté Lucifer du vaisseau de Castiel. C'était une maigre consolation, mais Dean n'aurait pas supporté vivre la fin du monde sans avoir dit au revoir à Castiel. Voir le diable se déplacer avec le vaisseau de Cas, sachant que celui-ci était piégé à l'intérieur, avait déjà été suffisamment horrible.

« Oh, je ne parlais pas d'eux, bien que cela soit une très bonne surprise bien sûr, rectifia Chuck. Je parle de toi et de Castiel. »

Dean avala de travers sous la surprise.

« Cas et moi ne sommes pas en couple ! réussit-il à sortir quand il eut repris son souffle.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Chuck avait l'air sincèrement choqué par cela et Dean se demandait bien pourquoi. A part pour sa Phrase d'Âme, il n'y avait aucune raison de penser que Cas et lui puissent être un couple – bien qu'énormément de monde lui ait déjà lancé de petites piques sur le sujet, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Mais la réaction de Dieu lui laissait un pressentiment désagréable.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que c'est le cas ? demande-t-il lentement en essayant de rester calme.

\- Outre votre comportement l'un envers l'autre ? suggéra Chuck en levant les sourcils. Le fait que vous soyez âme-sœurs.

\- C'est vous qui avez fait cela !? » s'écria Dean en se redressant, posant violemment sa bouteille presque vide sur le comptoir.

Le visage de Chuck se durcit et ses yeux semblèrent briller de pouvoir, calmant légèrement l'emportement de Dean. Il ne devait pas oublier que même mourant, Chuck était toujours Dieu. Il pouvait probablement toujours le vaporiser d'un claquement de doigt s'il le voulait. La lueur disparut peu après, et Chuck se relâcha à nouveau. Il le regardait attentivement, comme s'il était devant une énigme à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Finalement, il reprit la parole :

« Dean, penses-tu que tu aurais pu arrêter l'apocalypse sans mon fils ? »

Dean ne répondit pas tout de suite, déstabilisé par le changement de sujet. Mais la réponse était évidente. Il n'avait même pas à y réfléchir.

« Non. Et pas que pour l'apocalypse. » En fait, rien de ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis lors n'aurait été possible sans lui (enfin, il était aussi vrai que certaines choses ne seraient pas _arrivées_ sans lui, mais c'était une autre histoire).

« Exactement. J'ai créé Castiel pour cela, quand j'ai compris que Lucifer ne pourrait peut-être jamais revenir sur le droit chemin.

\- Je croyais que Castiel connaissait Lucifer avant sa chute ? s'étonna Dean.

\- Et bien, oui. Il s'est passé quelques dizaines d'années entre le moment où Lucifer a commencé à ressentir de la rancœur envers les humains et celui où je l'ai enfermé dans la cage. Pour nous autres immortels, cela représente très peu de temps, mais Castiel et Lucifer se sont côtoyés pendant ce temps-là.

\- C'est intéressant, concéda Dean, mais je ne vois pas ce que cela à avoir avec les âme-sœurs, ou l'arrêt de l'Apocalypse.

\- Comme je l'ai dit à ma sœur tout à l'heure, il existait déjà cette énergie **(1)** , avant même que je ne pense à créer le monde, qui m'a permis de réaliser ce projet et sur laquelle je n'ai jamais eu aucune réelle emprise. Je pense réellement qu'elle n'a fait que me permettre de l'utiliser. C'est pour cela que même si je n'ai pas donné de libre-arbitre aux anges, ils ont fini par le développer à des degrés divers, certains plus que d'autres. Mais quand Lucifer a montré des signes de rébellion, j'ai su ce qui allait finir par arriver. J'ai prévenu les humains à travers les écrits saints, mais je voulais vous donner une vraie chance d'empêcher cela. Une chance de vous sauver vous-même. Et je savais que le libre-arbitre serait l'élément faisant pencher la balance. Alors j'ai créé un dernier ange, et je lui ai volontairement donné ce que j'avais jusque-là réservé à l'homme : le libre-arbitre, et une âme-sœur. Parce que seul un humain pouvait mettre fin à l'apocalypse, et il avait besoin de l'aide de cet ange. »

Le silence s'installa après cette tirade, laissant Dean choqué et traitant difficilement ces nouvelles informations. Cela expliquait enfin pourquoi son âme-sœur était un ange, quelque chose supposément impossible. Cela expliquait aussi beaucoup de choses sur Castiel, mais en même temps l'ange était tellement plus que cela. Il avait réussi à dépasser le but pour lequel Dieu l'avait créé, et devenir quelqu'un qui existait par lui-même. Et Dean ne l'en aimait que plus.

Mais il restait encore une question qui le taraudait.

« Pourquoi m'avoir choisi, moi ? »

Chuck lui fit un sourire mystérieux.

« C''est toute la chose : ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi. Je n'ai jamais eu le pouvoir de choisir les couples d'âme-sœurs. Mes fidèles me pensent omniscient, mais la vérité est que je ne sais absolument pas comment cela fonctionne. »

Dean s'assit à la table de la cuisine, prenant une grande gorgée de sa bière. Il était en quelque sorte heureux de le savoir avant que le monde ne finisse, mais cela ne changeait finalement pas grand-chose, du moins de son point de vue. Castiel ne savait toujours rien, et n'avait jamais pensé à Dean de cette manière…

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas ensemble alors ? le relança Chuck.

\- Il n'a pas de Phrase d'Âme, expliqua Dean. Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé croire ? J'ai pensé qu'il y avait une erreur. Un humain et un ange, ça n'est pas possible.

-J'espère que tu te rends compte de la stupidité de cette affirmation sachant que ton frère sort justement avec un ange, se moqua Chuck. Mais s'il n'y a que ça pour t'ouvrir les yeux, soit ! »

Sur ces mots, il fit un mouvement de l'index. Au même moment, un cri de surprise mêlé d'un peu de douleur se fit entendre depuis la bibliothèque. Reconnaissant la voix de Cas, Dean se précipita hors de la cuisine.

Cas se tenait debout près de l'arche, sa chemise sortie de son pantalon et relevée sur ses côtes. Tout le monde – même Gabriel et Sam, qui étaient revenus entre-temps – le fixait. Bien que ce ne soit pas le moment, Dean sentit ses joues se réchauffer à la vue de la peau découverte. Il n'avait jamais vu autant du corps de Castiel auparavant. Mais ce rougissement disparut bien vite, le laissant livide, quand il vit ce que Castiel regardait.

Là, sur la peau dévoilée, se trouvait un tatouage qui était de toute évidence une phrase.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda l'ange avec un froncement de sourcil, regardant Dean au lieu de ceux qui étaient dans la pièce.

Dean ouvrit la bouche sans savoir que dire. Il finit par la refermer, incapable de parler.

« C'est une Phrase d'Âme. » dit une voix derrière lui.

Dean se retourna vers Chuck, qui avait réussi d'une façon ou d'une autre à se traîner jusque-là. Il était affaissé lourdement contre l'encadrement de l'ouverture qui donnait vers les couloirs, l'air mal en point, mais il avait un sourire malicieux.

Dean lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ça dit « _Qui es-tu_ _?_ lut Gabriel, qui était le plus proche de Cas. Ton âme-sœur n'est pas très originale mon petit Cas ! se moqua-t-il.

\- Mon âme-… » commença à répéter Castiel, avant de s'interrompre, ses yeux fixés sur Dean. Le chasseur sut qu'il avait compris.

Il fallait qu'ils sortent de là, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir cette conversation devant tout le monde.

« On va chercher des bières, dit-il à la cantonade, attrapant la main de Castiel et l'entraînant avec lui.

\- Ne faites rien que je ne ferais pas ! » s'exclama joyeusement Gabriel derrière eux, ce qui fut la dernière chose leur parvenant avant que la porte ne se ferme derrière eux.

 **oOo**

Castiel ne disait rien alors qu'il suivait Dean jusqu'au garage, ce pourquoi le brun fut reconnaissant. Quand il arriva devant la portière de Baby, il se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours la main de l'ange et la lâcha précipitamment, rougissant. Il ouvrit la portière pour Cas, puis fit le tour pour s'installer derrière le volant. Il démarra et sortit, se dirigeant vers la supérette la plus proche.

Ils roulèrent quelques minutes en silence, Dean sentant le regard de Cas qui ne le lâchait pas. Il finit par se garer sur le bas-côté. Prenant une grande inspiration, Dean rassembla son courage et se tourna vers l'ange. Son visage était éclairé par la lumière fade du soleil mourant, ce qui n'était qu'un rappel de plus de la situation de merde dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. S'il avait pu choisir, Dean n'aurait certainement pas choisi ce moment pour faire cette révélation.

Décidant que les gestes seraient plus forts que les mots, Dean ne dit rien et souleva sa chemise pour montrer sa Phrase à Cas, en miroir de celle qui était apparue sur sa peau (Dean l'avait à gauche et Castiel à droite, entre la sixième et la septième côte). Castiel tendit la main et passa le doigt lentement sur le tatouage, entraînant un frisson involontaire de Dean.

« Les Anges n'ont pas d'âme-sœur, dit finalement Castiel, brisant le silence.

\- Parle-moi de ça, rit amèrement le chasseur.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Dean. »

Alors, Dean raconta tout. Pas seulement ce que lui avait révélé Chuck, mais aussi tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur rencontre, toutes ses pensées dont Cas n'avait jamais rien pu soupçonner, ne connaissant pas la Phrase de Dean. Au fur et à mesure que Dean parlait, il se sentait de plus en plus léger.

Au cours de son récit, Dean avait fini par baisser les yeux, ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard de Cas. Ce fut pourquoi il vit la main de Cas bouger alors qu'il se taisait enfin, se dirigeant vers la sienne. Il se figea de surprise, mais ne le repoussa pas quand Cas prit sa main et laissa reposer les deux sur la banquette entre eux. Dean releva les yeux avec un peu plus de confiance, son pouce se mettant à faire des cercles sur la peau de l'ange.

« Je suis désolé Dean, je ne savais pas.

\- C'était un peu le but.

\- Je – Je voudrais que tu saches que je suis heureux que ce soit toi. »

Les yeux de Castiel brillaient de quelque chose que Dean ne parvenait pas à définir. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, et se tenaient toujours pas la main. Mais il y avait encore un obstacle à ce prochain pas, la principale raison pour laquelle Dean n'avait jamais rien dit même dans les moments où il le voulait désespérément. Il recula un peu par réflexe.

« Cas…

\- Quel est le problème ? demanda Cas d'un air confus, et sonnant un peu blessé.

\- Je vais mourir.

\- On va tous mourir dans quelques heures, fit remarquer intelligemment Cas.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Si jamais on survit miraculeusement aujourd'hui… Un jour, je vais quand même mourir. Et toi tu seras toujours là. Dans ta vie, je ne compte pas vraim – »

Dean s'interrompit alors que l'Ange serrait brusquement sa main, manquant de gémir de douleur. Castiel le fixait avec intensité, les lèvres pincées de colère.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à terminer cette phrase, le défia l'ange en le fusillant du regard. Peu importe que les quelques années que j'ai passé avec toi représentent peu par rapport à la durée totale de ma vie, cela ne change pas l'impact qu'elles ont eu, que tu as eu sur moi. Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais ma vie actuelle est assez différente de celle que j'avais avant de te rencontrer. Toi plus que personne, tu sais qu'il suffit parfois d'un seul moment, d'une seule personne pour que tout bascule, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Tu es cette personne pour moi, Dean.

\- Et c'est pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? chuchota le chasseur, profondément ébranlé par les paroles de Castiel.

\- Il y a eu des moments durs, admet l'ange. Mais c'était définitivement pour le meilleur. Et Dean, si jamais tu mourrais avant moi, alors je te retrouverai. Enfer ou paradis, je te rejoindrai dans ton éternité.

\- Est-ce que tu peux même le faire ? rit nerveusement le brun, mais il savait qu'il y avait un sourire idiot commençant à éclore sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis un ange du seigneur **(2)**. Personne ne pourra m'en empêcher. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi. »

Alors Dean se pencha vers l'ange, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Parce qu'il rêvait de le faire depuis très longtemps, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer une autre réponse à cette incroyable déclaration, parce qu'ils n'avaient plus que le présent, et Dean ne voulait plus perdre une seconde.

Parce que c'était le bon moment, tout simplement.

Le baiser en soi n'était qu'un contact lèvre à lèvre, timide et doux. Aucun ne fit un geste pour l'approfondir, savourant la sensation. Dean passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Castiel, et ils se tenaient toujours la main.

La sonnerie du portable de Dean les interrompit et le chasseur s'éloigna à contrecœur pour répondre, ne quittant pas Cas des yeux. L'appel dura quelques secondes avant qu'il ne raccroche, une nouvelle lueur déterminée dans le regard.

« Sam a quelque chose. »

* * *

FIN (de la fic ^^)

* * *

 **(1)** Dieu à Amara dans l'épisode 22 saison 11, quand ils parlent après que Amara ait été affaiblie par les attaques successives. Chuck n'utilise pas le mot « énergie » mais c'est clairement l'idée qui en ressort.

 **(2)** Sachez qu'en VO, je l'imagine dire ici « I'm a fucking angel of the lord » (oui Cas jure pour moi ^^). Mais en français ça fait « je suis un putain d'ange du seigneur », ça passe moins je trouve :/

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que cette explication vous aura plu :)

Je sais que ça fait cliffangher, mais dans ma tête tout se passe exactement comme dans la série, sauf qu'à la place d'une étreinte entre Cas et Dean dans le cimetière ils s'embrassent passionnément. La seule chose qui change c'est que le discours "tuons Amara, ne restons pas là à simplement attendre la fin" de Sam a lieu quand Dean et Cas partent pour parler.

Cas et Dean sont en couple, donc l'intrigue principale de cette fic est résolue.

Et je vous rappelle que vous pouvez m'envoyer des fan'arts pour mon calendrier de l'avent de décembre prochain, n'hésitez pas ! (voir au premier chapitre pour savoir comment faire).

Review ^.^ ?


End file.
